For years, various splicers have been used to splice a new web wound on a roll, to a running or expiring web wound on an expiring roll. At the time of the splice, the running web is usually being run through the splicer and then to and through one or more downstream web processing and/or web handling operations.
It has long been recognized by those working in the field that a splice should be made as expeditiously as possible. Depending on the splicer, the running web may be momentarily stopped or slowed during splicing. This may adversely affect the performance and efficiency of the downstream web processing/web handling operations if there is any delay in returning the spliced web to full speed running conditions.
To achieve expeditious splicing, it is obviously important to prepare and position the leading end of the new web for splicing before the time for making the splice is at hand. These pre-splice preparations are often done by an operator who may be responsible for several splicers. In many instances, the new web roll to be spliced is positioned close to the running, expiring roll and adjacent to the splicer. The operator must introduce or feed the leading end of the new web into the splicer and attempts to prepare and accurately position it in the splicer. Proper preparation and positioning is usually critical to the making of a "good" splice, and heretofore, have required the operator to exercise some degree of skill and care. This is not always an easy task because the expiring web is usually running, at full speed, nearby to where the new web's leading end must be positioned.
Usually there is a work space or aisle along side the splicer where the operator may stand during the new web preparation and positioning. Often he or she must bend over and lean into the splicer to prepare and position the leading end of the new web in the splicer. Not only is the proper preparation and positioning time consuming, but having the operator's hands, arms and head in the splicer, while the operator is attempting to concentrate on preparing and positioning the new web, poses potentially serious concerns for the safety of the operator as well as the potential for causing accidental damage or breakage to the running, expiring web.
These potential concerns are aggravated and accentuated when the new and running webs each have identical, regularly repeating and longitudinally spaced patterns on them. The operator is then required to prepare and position the new web so that the patterns are matched during splicing, that is, so that the regular repetition and longitudinal spacing of the patterns continues uninterruptedly across the splice. In the past, this required the operator to spend even more time measuring and adjusting the new web, often while leaning into the splicer, in order to be sure that the pattern of the new web was properly located with reference to a reference position in the splicer.